The Lost heiress
by SilveranBlue
Summary: Hikari Akarui has been an orphan all her life with the voice of an angel. She had always dreamed of becoming a doctor. However she never thought she could pursue her dream being an orphan. That changes when she gets a scholarship to attend Ouran High School. An elite school for the rich. Can an orphan like her survive in the world of rich?
1. chapter 1

**_The Lost Heiress_**

Prolouge

 **AN: Hello there. Welcome to my first Naruto Fanfiction.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club._**

-u-

The night air was tensed. A lone street lamp flicked. A shadow appeared under the flickering light.

As the shadow approached, it took a form of a woman, and rested peacefully on her arm was a bundle.

Her features become more prominent under the moon light. Her green flaked hazel eyes were fearless and determined.

She stared at the house before her, then stared at the bundle in her arms. Doubt crossed her features. A lone tear excaped the ice prison and trickled down the soft pale cheek.

She placed the bundle on the doorstep with utmost care.

"I'm sorry baby. If I could, I'd never let you go. I'm so sorry!"

Tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I love you so much! I wish this never had to happen! I am so sorry!"

She forced herself to part from the bundle and rang the doorbell.

Once again, she vanished in the shadows of the night.


	2. First Day

**~First Day~**

The girl has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The girl before her is a stranger.

She raised her hand, the girl does the same.

"What do you see?" She asks the girl.

The girl doesn't answer.

"I see a girl who a stranger to herself." She whispers.

The school always felt untouchable to her. And it isn't because Ouran Academy is a place for tomorrow's multimillion company leaders.

No.

The school opened doors for her that she never dreamt before. The opportunities that are available was mind blowing. It made her feel unworthy.

Physically and financially.

She also felt very guilty.

For there are many out there who could do much more then her, besides having good grades.

She felt less guilty after learning about Haruhi Fujioka, a very good looking commoner,who became very popular after joining the host club (which she heard about a lot but never dared to visit).

At least someone out there doing the school good besides good grades.

What is host club you ask?

A club dedicated to entertain ladies with too much free time on their hands by club members in school also too much free time. (Or something like that she heard thanks to the loud squealing of the dedicated fan-girls of said club )

She simply filed in under "things rich people do" in her mind.

The sound if the bell echoed off the walls, signaling the end of school.

Students prepared to leave, except for those who had after school activities.

Amongst the crowd of students was a lone brunette. She stood out out like a sore thumb in the crowd of light blue and yellow.

Said student had her head bowed as she trudged toward the school entrance.

The crowd around her thinned as she was closer to her destination, untill she was out of the school boundaries.

She started her lone walk to home. As she began to cross the deserted park, she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. He wasn't alone, much to her distaste, he had his lackeys with him.

She preyed to God that he'd not notice her and leave the park.

Her preyar went unawnsered as her chocolate eyes met with cruel green eyes.

"Hello there faker. How's life at the Academy?"

Her whole body trembled as tears fought to be let out.

A large hand grabbed her by the hair. She closed her eyes in fear as she was shoved closer to the bully by his lackeys.

Why is it always her?

"Ah! It's the faker!" Cruel green eyes peered at her. "L-Let m-me go!" He smiled at her cruelly and pretended to think.

"Hmm...How about no." She whimpered as his grip tightened around her right arm. She was sure there will be a bruise tomorrow on the same spot.

Fear embraced her as he and his lackeys began to drag her away to a unknown place.

Memories of the past attacked her. Her small self being abused physically and verbally.

No! She will not go through the same. She wouldn't allow it!

She opened her mouth to scream, only to be stopped by a rough hand slapping her.

Tears poured down her eyes.

For God's sake! She was a high schooler not a little girl anymore!

"Make her stop moving!" Hissed another.

Suddenly the world turned dark and everything was right again and she closed her eyes.

"Shit! She's not moving!" Yelled one of the lackeys nervously.

"You killed her!" Accused another.

"N-No I-I only did what the boss said!" Stammered the culprit.

While the ruckus continued, two people paid no mind to it. One was unconscious and the other was in deep thought.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps. Cruel green eyes looked around. His lac-friends we're staring at him with wide eyes.

If they are caught..no, they can't afford to be caught. With the girl unconscious, whoever walks on might think they're trying to kidnap her or something.

"Let's get out of here."

Without any further delay, they dispersed. However, they forgot about a certain brunette as she laid on the sidewalk, unconscious.


	3. Knight in shining armour

**Knight in shining armour**

This was an exceptionally beautiful day. He smiles at the thought his adorable daughter. Only to darkened at the thought of the host club. His stoped walking.

Haruhi needs a female friend. Hanging around six guys can never be good.

His eyes blazed with determination and continued walking.

He whistled as walked. Only to stumble on something ,thankfully he regained his balance.

"Wha-"

His body froze up like a statue. His eyes couldn't move away from the sight before him.

Lying on the hard concrete path was a unmoving body of a girl. Her back facing him.

He was immediately by her side. He gave her a soft nudge, the girl regained unresponsive.

"Hey-" He tried again, walking around her. He once again froze.

The girl was no older then his daughter. Her forehead was bleeding,the blood trailer down her chin on her clothes.

His mind started working again. 'She needs immediate medical attention!'

The problem was that the nearest hospital was very far from the current location. And there is the probabily that she'll die by bleeding.

'If she isn't already' A cynical voice remarked.

'No!'

He shook his head to get read of his uncertainty and doubts. He had no time for such things. He needs save a life.

Haruhi Fujioka looked at the finished homework before her. A pleased smiled bloomed on her face.

A quick glance at the lonely beige clock told her she still have two hours before her father arrived from work.

She stretched her arms, satisfied by the loud pop that echoed in the empty room.

She made a list of chores in her mind as she emptied the diner table from textbooks.

Her naked feet shivered at the coldness of the wooded floor. Each step made a whispered creak. Upon reaching her destination,she pulled out a peach chekered apron.

She danced around the moderate size kichen gathering ingredients for tonight's supper.

She was slicing vegetables when the front door opened. She checked the time, it's still one and a half hour left before her father was supposed to arrive home.

Well,he's early.

She quickly washed her hand, while internally preparing herself for the onslaught of attack that her father called greeting.

"HARUHI! COME HERE QUICKLY!" It took her a moment understand what her father said. Haruhi quickly ran to the living room,where her father was screaming from. Dreading for the worst, she rounded the corner.

Her father was fine, she noted with relief. His back was towards her, he seemed to be hunched over something. "Dad, why'd you scream like that? For a second I though something had happened. Don't scare me like that" she scolded, when she heard no reply she grew worried.

"Dad?"

"Oh Haruhi, you're here." He finally replied,but didn't turn around to face her. "Lend me a hand, won't you?"

She took a step forward until she was by her father's side. And she wished she hasn't.


End file.
